According to a known ottoman device, an ottoman is supported at an end portion of a link mechanism provided and supported at a front edge of a seat. The ottoman is configured to be deployed to a front side of the seat or retracted to the seat based on an operation of the link mechanism.
For example, an ottoman device disclosed in JP2009-240350A includes a rotation transmission mechanism connecting a rotation link constituting a link mechanism, and an operation handle. A clutch mechanism is provided at the rotation transmission mechanism so as to allow a rotation transmission from the operation handle while prohibiting a rotation transmission from the rotation link. As a result, a deployed position of an ottoman is adjustable by the operation handle.
According to the aforementioned ottoman device disclosed in JP2009-240350A, for example, an excess load may be applied to the ottoman by an occupant seated on the ottoman or the occupant placing one knee on the ottoman, for example. In order to overcome such excess load input to the ottoman, strength of each of the link mechanism, the rotation transmission mechanism, and the clutch mechanism, for example, is enhanced, which may lead to an increase of a size or a weight of the ottoman device.
A need thus exists for an ottoman device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.